Adieu ou Renouveau
by Karoline Tesla
Summary: Les Adieux sont toujours douloureux mais parfois la vie vous offre une seconde chance. Bien souvent sous une forme plus ou moins violente. Pour Jane... Le renouveau sera disons EXPLOSIF... Mais est-ce réellement un renouveau ou simplement une illusion de courte durée? [Attention possible risque de SPOILER saison 5].
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde, je sais que cela fait longtemps que je ne suis pas passée par ici. Alors mes excuses sont pas très originales mais j'ai eu énormément de travail et un projet long et intensif qui m'a prit beaucoup de temps. J'ai aussi perdu le goût d'écrire des fanfictions sur Rizzoli&Isles mais ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière dans l'épisode de Rizzoli&Isles m'a comme fait sortir de mes gonds, du coup, j'ai retrouvé un one-shot inachevé écrit à la fin de la saison 4 et que j'ai décidé de partager avec vous.**

**J'espère que ce long silence ne vous aura pas fait fuir. Je ne suis pas trop fan de mon écriture en ce moment mais j'espère que vous, ça vous plaira. :)**

**Passez une excellente semaine.**

**Bien à vous,**

**K.**

**Ps: j'ai hâte de lire de nouveau vos reviews.**

* * *

**CAMP BONDSTEEL, FERIZAJ, KOSOVO, 14:50 :**

Un homme entre en courant dans un bureau, le regard terrifié. Le général en poste dans ce bureau leva les yeux de ses dossiers et regarda son second reprendre son souffle.

« - Que se passe-t-il Shermann ?

- Vous êtes de Boston, monsieur, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le jeune homme essoufflé.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Il y a eu une explosion dans le quartier résidentiel de Roxbury. Il y a sept morts et douze blessés pour le moment.

- Roxbury ? Quand ? S'exclama le général.

- Il y a moins d'une heure, monsieur. C'est une amie qui m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle allait bien.

- Merci, Shermann. Allez prévenir l'officier Higgins, il est lui aussi de Boston et aidez-le à trouver un moyen de joindre sa famille.

- Bien, général. »

**ROXBURY, BOSTON, MASSACHUSETTS, 7:55 :**

Les secours se massaient autour du lieu de l'explosion. Maura et ses assistants aidaient les blessés et les secouristes qui ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Les pompiers veillaient à ce que les feux ne redémarrent pas alors que peu à peu les policiers venaient s'ajouter à la valse qui se jouaient sous les yeux terrorisés des survivants.

« - Korsak, où est ma sœur ? S'exclama Frankie inquiet.

- Aucune idée. Je n'arrive pas à la joindre.

- Quelqu'un aurait vu l'inspecteur Jane Rizzoli ? S'écria Frankie sans obtenir de réponse. »

C'était bien trop l'enfer et le chaos pour obtenir une réponse. L'explosion avait eu lieu peu avant sept heures, beaucoup des résidents du quartier se préparaient à partir à leur travail ou à l'université. Jane habitait à quelques mètres du lieu de l'explosion et personne ne l'avait vu depuis. Son équipe était inquiète et décida de partir à sa recherche.

« - Messieurs… Attendez, ma fille a disparue. Elle était avec son frère, avec tout ça, on la trouve plus.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? A quoi elle, ressemble ?

- Lucy, elle s'appelle Lucy. Elle est blonde, les cheveux longs. Elle doit porter son blouson de BCU. Elle a 17 ans. Retrouvez-là, s'il vous plaît.

- Mais, je vous reconnais… Vous êtes la famille Tisdale ! S'exclama Frankie. Vous habitez sur le même palier que ma sœur, l'inspecteur Rizzoli ? Vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?

- Oui, c'est exact. Je… Euh… Je l'ai vu partir courir à cinq heures, ce matin, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis l'explosion. Retrouvez ma fille, s'il vous plait !

- On va la chercher de suite, madame, restez dans le coin. Répondit Korsak en entrainant Frankie à l'écart. »

Les deux hommes allaient partir quand une voix les interpella, ce n'était autre que Nina Holiday, la nouvelle recrue tout juste arrivée de Chicago. Elle s'approcha des deux hommes et leur proposa son aide. Elle voulait faire partie de l'équipe et cela commençait par aider coûte que coûte ses nouveaux coéquipiers.

« - Jane a disparu. Elle habite à quelques mètres de là.

- Elle est partie courir et personne ne l'a revue depuis. Ajouta Frankie avec inquiétude.

- Elle prend son téléphone quand elle court ?

- Oui, toujours, elle n'est jamais injoignable.

- Alors, c'est bon pour nous. S'exclama Nina en sortant son téléphone.

- On a déjà essayé de l'appeler, elle ne répond pas. Intervint Korsak.

- Je vais essayer de la localiser. Même si son téléphone est coupé, je peux toujours essayer de tracer son dernier appel. Donnez-moi deux petites secondes. Voilà ! Elle n'est pas loin. Du moins son téléphone n'était pas loin la dernière fois qu'il a émis un signal.

- Comment vous avez fait ?

- Votre sœur m'a dit que votre ami Frost lui avait installé une application parce qu'elle perdait toujours son téléphone. Alors, je suis passée par cette application pour la retrouver. Bon, on y va ? »

Frankie lui offrit un grand sourire avant de suivre les indications. Ils retrouvèrent le téléphone mais pas Jane. Ce dernier était en piteux état ce qui n'était pas du tout bon signe pour Jane. La jeune Rizzoli se mit à appeler Jane de toutes ses forces. Ce fut une voix beaucoup plus douce et plus jeune que celle de Jane qui répondit un « Par ici, on est là. » complètement tétanisé.

Les trois policiers se ruèrent vers la voix. Une jeune femme blonde qui correspondait au signalement de Lucy Tisdale était là, assise dans les fourrés serrant contre elle, Jane inconsciente. La belle inspecteur saignait abondamment sur le flanc droit. La jeune Lucy Tisdale comprimait la plaie de toutes ses forces malgré ses propres blessures.

« - Elle a voulu me protéger quand ça a explosé. Elle veut plus se réveiller.

- Lucy… C'est moi, Francesco, le frère de Jane, tu te souviens.

- Oui. Murmura Lucy en hochant la tête.

- Très bien, on va t'aider à sortir de là. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va aller. »

Frankie n'était pas rassuré. Sa sœur était inconsciente et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Korsak demanda des renforts médicaux par talkie-walkie. Frankie se pencha au-dessus de sa sœur et lui caressa les cheveux. Elle avait une légère plaie à la tête qui saignait le long de son visage. La jeune Lucy tentait de justifier la situation et ne cessait de s'excuser. Elle s'en voulait alors que personne ne la rendait coupable de quoi que ce soit.

« - Elle arrêtait pas de dire un prénom avant de s'évanouir. Elle répétait sans cesse « Savannah ».

- Merde ! On a complètement oublié la p'tite ! S'exclama Korsak tout à coup inquiet.

- Elle est chez ma mère. Jane a travaillé tard, hier soir. Elle devait passer la journée avec elle et ma mère aujourd'hui. Rassura Frankie en serrant dans ses mains, la main de Jane. »

Les secours arrivèrent accompagnés de Maura qui se figea sur place en voyant Jane immobile et tout ce sang. Elle faillit céder à la panique mais son côté scientifique reprit le dessus et quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes étaient transportées à l'hôpital comme les autres blessés.

**CAMP BONDSTEEL, FERIZAJ, KOSOVO, 16:00 :**

Le général de la base avait quitté son bureau pour rejoindre ses quartiers de l'autre côté de la base. Son second avait prévenue l'officier Higgins qui était le protégé du général et était retourné à son bureau. Il fut convoqué par le général pour répondre à quelques questions. Son supérieur s'était tout à coup intéressé de prêt à cette explosion.

Le jeune Shermann entra dans les quartiers de son supérieur et tenta de garder son calme et sa timidité dans le coin le plus profond de son esprit. Il s'installa comme lui ordonna gentiment le général.

« - Vous avez la liste des victimes ?

- Pas encore, monsieur. Le nombre de blessé augmente encore. Mais ils n'ont pas trouvé d'autres corps. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y a plusieurs représentants de l'ordre dans le lot des blessés. Certains habitaient le quartier, d'autres ont été surpris par une seconde explosion.

- C'est un attentat ?

- Nous n'en savons rien pour le moment, monsieur. L'officier Higgins m'a fait part de son envie d'aider les habitants de ce quartier en prenant une permission.

- Je vais en parler aux autorités à Boston. Je veux qu'ils se tiennent prêts avec les autres qui sont originaires de Boston et qui sont volontaires pour cette mission… Mais…

- Rien n'est encore certain. Je leur transmettrai le message, monsieur.

- Merci, Shermann. Vous avez des nouvelles de votre mère ?

- Elle est en Floride à cette période de l'année, monsieur, je l'ai eu, hier soir au téléphone. Mais merci de vous en inquiéter.

- C'est mon boulot de m'inquiéter des hommes qui sont sous mes ordres. »

Le jeune homme quitta les quartiers du Général et alla s'occuper de sa mission. La suite de la journée promettait d'être compliquée au sein de l'unité.

**BOSTON MEDIC', BOSTON, MASSACHUSETTS, 10:00 :**

Voilà deux heures que Jane avait été transportée à l'hôpital. Les médecins étaient plutôt optimistes. Sa blessure était certes importante mais elle n'avait touché aucun organe vital. La famille Rizzoli et Maura étaient rassurées et c'était tout ce qui leur suffisait pour le moment. Jane allait guérir et reprendre sa vie d'avant.

« - Il faut que quelqu'un ailles rassurer, Angela, la petite va finir par demander sa mère. Dit Maura en sortant de l'hôpital.

- Je vais y aller, je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre une pause. Répondit Frankie. Ça va me faire du bien de rester un peu avec ma nièce. Chicago, ça te gêne pas de me remplacer ?

- Non, allez-y. Quand ce n'est pas l'un, c'est l'autre vous avez quoi avec ce surnom. Demanda-t-elle avec le sourire.

- On aime donner des surnoms, c'est de famille. Merci, on se voit plus tard. »

**BEACON HILL, BOSTON, MASSACHUSETTS, 10:30 :**

Frankie entra dans le salon de sa mère où Savannah jouait en silence. Angela était en train de cuisiner comme à chaque fois qu'elle était inquiète et incapable de rester calme et patiente. Le jeune homme s'approcha de sa mère et l'embrassa dans les cheveux.

« - Janie va bien, elle est tirée d'affaire. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter.

- Même après ma mort, je m'inquiéterai pour vous. Je n'sais pas faire autrement. Répondit Angela lui souriant à son fils.

- Je sais, Ma' mais elle va bien, les médecins sont très optimistes.

- Tant qu'elle ne sera pas là, auprès de sa fille, je ne croirai aucun médecin. Tu veux du tiramisu ? Je viens de le finir.

- Je te remercie, Ma' mais je n'ai pas faim. Je venais tenir compagnie à Savi pour pas qu'elle pense à sa mère.

- C'est trop tard ! Le premier mot qu'elle a dit ce matin, c'est « Mama ». Elle a n'a pas dix-huit mois mais elle sent déjà quand sa mère n'est pas là.

- C'est un réflexe. Tu le disais toujours quand on était gosse. « Faim » était synonyme du mot « maman ».

- Peut-être. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas manger ?

- Certain, ma'. Ne t'inquiète pas. Répondit Frankie en lui offrant un sourire tendre. »

Les heures passaient de plus en plus la thèse de l'attentat était écartée. Les hommes de la BPD rentrèrent chez eux se reposer mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser à leurs collègues à l'hôpital en particulier à leur coéquipière Jane qui semblait déjà torturer les infirmières.

**CAMP BONDSTEEL, FERIZAJ, KOSOVO, 01:00 :**

« - Non, je comprends mais le général est indisponible…. Je l'ignore, monsieur… Je vous promets de vous prévenir quand il sera de nouveau disponible mais pour le moment, il est injoignable… C'est ça… Oui, très bien, au revoir, monsieur ! S'exclama Shermann avant de raccrocher. Quel con ! »

**BEACON HILL, BOSTON, MASSACHUSETTS, 19:00 :**

Jane ayant réussir à convaincre les médecins de l'hôpital mais surtout Maura put sortir de l'hôpital et retrouver enfin sa petite fille dans la maison de son amie à Beacon Hill. Nina était venue lui rendre son téléphone.

« - Cette fille est un amour, elle fait un sacré boulot, il est comme neuf.

- Je crois qu'elle t'adore. En tout cas, moi, je l'aime bien. Répondit Frankie en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

- Tu parles, tu veux te la faire, oui !

- Tommy ! Pas de parole pareille devant Savannah ! S'exclama Angela outrée.

- Ma', elle n'est pas en âge de comprendre. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Par contre, mon téléphone qui m'annonce 82 messages et presque autant d'appels manqués, ça c'est la fin du monde. »

Jane ne l'aurait jamais avoué surtout pas devant sa famille qu'elle était touché de voir que la plupart des appels venaient de Casey. Il s'était surement inquiété pour sa fille mais ça lui montrait qu'en effet, ce cher général qu'il était devenu n'avait pas tout à fait perdu son amour et son sens des priorités. Elle s'apprêtait à écouter ses messages quand on frappa à la porte. Etant dans le hall, elle ouvrit pensant trouver Jack avec l'un de ses bouquets de fleurs que Maura aimait tant mais la surprise fut tout autre.

* * *

**Voilà, les amis. Alors? Qui est derrière la porte?**

**Je vous souhaite une belle journée et espère vous lire bientôt.**

**Bien à vous,**

**K. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me revoilà. Merci aux deux personnes qui m'ont laissé une review... (Elles se reconnaîtront^^)**

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des messages sur ma page Facebook pour cette fiction. (Ils se reconnaîtront aussi^^)**

**Voici donc la suite... :p J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

**Bien à vous,**

**K.**

**Ps: Hâte de vous lire.**

* * *

« - Casey ? Tu…

- Seigneur, dieu. J'ai eu si peur ! S'exclama Casey en la prenant dans ses bras. A l'hôpital, ils m'ont dit que tu étais ici. »

Jane avait toujours imaginé lui dire ses quatre vérités et l'envoyer chier avant mais la situation fut tout autre. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de se blottir contre lui. Elle le laissa lui caresser les cheveux comme dans le temps où tout semblait plus simple et tellement plus beau. Elle se laissa enivrer quelques instants par ce doux parfum masculin qui lui avait tant manqué avant de revenir à la réalité. Elle s'écarta en grimaçant avant de plonger son regard déterminé dans celui de Casey.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais, ici ?

- J'ai appris pour l'explosion, je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu. Expliqua Casey en tentant de dissimuler son inquiétude.

- Wow, un général qui se déplace pour une petite explosion, ça va faire la Une du Boston Herald.

- Non, Jane, ce n'est pas le général qui est venu, c'est moi, juste moi. J'ai eu tellement peur quand Shermann m'a dit que c'était dans ton quartier et que des policiers étaient sur la liste.

- Je vais bien, grâce à ma petite voisine et au beau boulot des médecins. Je n'aurai simplement qu'une petite cicatrice. Une de plus, ce n'est pas bien grave. Dit-elle en soulevant légèrement son tee-shirt.

- Ah qui tu parles, Janie ? Demanda Angela intrigué.

- Personne, je… euh… Je reviens. Dit-elle en poussant Casey dehors. Je vais faire un tour. »

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et entraîna Casey plus loin. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule avec lui. Cette explosion l'avait fait réfléchir et elle avait besoin de savoir ce qui se passait réellement dans la tête de son ex-fiancé. Casey et elle marchaient droit devant eux en laissant le silence s'installer. Ce fut finalement le séduisant militaire qui brisa ce silence.

« - Pourquoi cette ballade ?

- Disons que ton départ n'a pas été très apprécié par le reste de la famille. J'ai fini par accepter tes choix même si je n'étais pas d'accord. Eux, ne l'on pas accepter et ne comprenne même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté que Savi porte ton nom.

- Je me le demande aussi. Je ne le méritais pas.

- On l'a fait ensemble. Elle mérite de savoir d'où elle vient. C'est vrai que tu as préféré choisir ton rêve mais tu n'es pas moins là pour elle. Tu fais tout pour l'avoir le plus souvent possible au téléphone, tu n'oublies jamais que l'on existe. Répondit Jane en lui offrant un petit sourire. Plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu fais vraiment là ?

- Je ne suis pas le seul militaire de la base à avoir de la famille à Boston et surtout à Roxbury. On a comme qui dirait réussi à convaincre les autorités de nous laisser aider la population du quartier à se reconstruire.

- Je vois… »

Jane plongea les mains dans ses poches et se replongea dans le silence. Elle était étrangement perdue entre ses émotions. Elle aurait voulu que la situation soit différente. Elle avait bien plus besoin de Casey qu'elle ne voulait bien l'avouer.

« - J'ai failli la perdre et je n'ai fait que penser à toi !

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Casey en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Jane.

- Savannah… Elle aurait dû être chez mes voisins cette nuit-là mais ma mère s'est finalement libérée et c'est elle qui l'a gardé. Si ma mère n'avait pas pu se libérer, Savi serait peut-être plus là et moi, je n'ai fait que penser à toi et au fait que tu ne pourrais plus la revoir, si je venais à partir. Répondit Jane avec les larmes aux yeux.

- Hey… Jane, Savannah va bien, tu es en vie. Ne te torture pas pour ça. Viens là, tu es épuisée. Murmura-t-il en l'attirant dans ses bras. Il faut que tu rentres te reposer. Je suis en ville pour toute la semaine. On se reverra plus tard, pour le moment, tu as besoin de repos.

- Je… Merci d'avoir traversé l'océan pour venir. Je…

- Ne dis rien, Janie… On parlera plus tard. On a des millions de choses à se dire mais ce n'est pas l'heure. Vas retrouver ta famille. Ils ont besoin de toi et tu as besoin d'eux, même si tu ne veux pas l'avouer.

- D'accord… Bonne nuit. Ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. »

Jane rentra à contrecœur, il lui avait fallu toute une année pour se libérer de son besoin d'être aux côtés de son homme et voilà qu'en une seconde, tout était remonté à la surface. La suite promettait d'être délicate.

**CAMP BONDSTEEL, FERIZAJ, KOSOVO, 01:50 :**

« - Ah, merci général de rappeler.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore au bureau à deux heures du matin, Shermann. Rentrez chez vous.

- Je voulais m'assurer que tout s'était bien passé. Ici, c'est déjà le chaos sans vous.

- Je suis sûr que tout va rapidement rentrer dans l'ordre. Je vous fais confiance, Shermann. Rentrez chez vous maintenant, vous avez besoin de sommeil.

- Oui, monsieur… Mais…

- Shermann, ne discutez pas, c'est un ordre.

- A vos ordres ! S'exclama Shermann en se redressant prêt à saluer son supérieur absent. »

Le jeune homme raccrocha et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil du général. Il se releva d'un bond comme s'il venait d'être électrocuté. Il rangea le bureau, éteignit la lumière avant de quitter les lieux en priant pour que son supérieur sache dans quoi il venait de s'embarquer.

« - Il est fou… »

**BEACON HILL, BOSTON, MASSACHUSETTS, cinq jours plus tard, 15:00 :**

Jane s'apprêtait à partir se promener avec sa fille, histoire de se changer les idées. L'explosion qui s'est rapidement avéré être un accident dû à une conduite de gaz défectueuse et la vie avait peu à peu repris son cour. Jane n'avait pas encore la possibilité de reprendre son poste au sein de la BPD à cause de ses blessures alors elle en profitait pour passer du temps avec sa fille.

« - Où tu vas, Janie ? Demanda Angela sans quittait des yeux son poulet qui cuisait dans le four.

- Me promener avec ma fille, je peux ou je dois avoir l'accord signé de toute la famille. »

La jeune femme était devenue plus distante et parfois quelques peu agressive envers sa mère comme à chaque fois qu'elle était dans le secret ou perdu dans la crainte de disparaître prématurément. Une technique d'autodéfense fort peu conseillée mais très efficace.

Elle attrapa ses lunettes de soleil et quitta la maison de sa mère qu'elle squattait le temps que son appartement soit remis en état grâce aux artisans engagés par Maura. Autant dire que la belle blonde avait dû se battre pour aider à financer les travaux.

**PARC IN BOSTON, MASSACHUSETTS, 15:20 :**

Jane avait rendez-vous au parc avec Casey et elle comptait bien profiter de sa présence pour que Savannah ait quelques souvenirs de ce papa trop peu présent. Maura avait beau lui répéter que les enfants ne se souvenaient de rien à cet âge-là, Jane ne voulait pas savoir. Chaque instant avec Casey qu'elle pouvait offrir à Savannah, elle allait les saisir sans réfléchir.

Le séduisant général avait troqué son uniforme contre un costume discret noir avec une chemise blanche ouverte sur ses plaques militaires. Jane vint s'assoir à côté de lui avec Savannah assise sur ses genoux. La petite fille regarda sa mère avec ses yeux d'ange qui ressemblait en tout point à ceux de Casey.

« - Apa !

- Oui, chérie. C'est papa, il a pas son uniforme mais c'est bien, papa. »

Casey lui offrit un grand sourire et comme la veille et le jour précédent, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa dans les cheveux. La petite fille vint se blottir contre lui sans quitter sa mère des yeux comme pour se rassurer. Jane restait silencieuse et comme les jours précédents, elle laissait Casey profitait de sa fille. Elle ignorait quand Casey allait revenir et il était hors de question qu'elle le punisse de servir son pays. Ils avaient fait leur choix et se devait de garder un semblant de stabilité malgré la situation étrange qu'ils vivaient.

« - Tu pars quand ? Je ne veux pas te renvoyer déjà à Feri-machin truc. Mais je veux être sûre que tu puisses dire « au revoir » à Savi.

- Demain soir, et c'est Ferizaj, tu n'y arriveras définitivement pas.

- Je crois plutôt que je ne veux pas y parvenir plutôt.

- De toute façon, je ne comptais pas partir sans vous dire une dernière fois « au revoir ». Dit-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe. »

**BEACON HILL, BOSTON, MASSACHUSETTS, 16:30 :**

« - Qu'est-ce que Jane fou ? Elle avait dit qu'elle nous accompagnerait au match de Baseball. S'exclama Tommy en regardant sa montre. On va être en retard.

- Elle est en ballade avec Savannah, elle n'a peut-être pas vu l'heure. Vous l'avez appelé les garçons ? Demanda Angela en leur servant un café.

- Non !

- Et ben voilà, envoyez-lui un message. »

Tommy sortie son téléphone et lui envoya un message. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ce genre de réponse.

_Allez-y sans moi, j'ai besoin d'être tranquille avec ma fille pour une fois. Passez un bon match._

« - Je rêve. Jane qui refuse de voir un match de série ? Cette explosion lui a vraiment détraqué le cerveau.

- Tommy !

- Quoi ?

- Je t'interdis de parler de ta sœur, ainsi. Elle a tout à fait le droit de profiter de sa fille. Elle ne la voit pas grandir avec son travail. Elle veut simplement rattraper le temps perdu.

- Maman a raison, allez, ramène-toi, on va être en retard. »

**PARC IN BOSTON, MASSACHUSETTS, 16:30 :**

« - C'était qui ?

- Mon frère. Il voulait me voir, je lui ai dit que j'étais occupée.

- Si c'est important, tu peux y aller, on se voit, demain, de toute façon.

- Non, c'est bon, ce n'est qu'une histoire de baseball. Y'en aura d'autre même après ton départ. Et puis regarde, Savi s'est endormie, je ne vais pas la réveiller, ce serait trop bête.

- C'est vrai. Elle te ressemble beaucoup quand elle dort. Dit-il avec un sourire tendre. Elle se tient l'épaule comme toi.

- Je dors pas comme ça !

- Quand tu es fatiguée, si… Tu t'endors avec la main sur l'épaule. Je trouvais ça adorable. On aurait dit que même endormie, tu étais prête à te défendre.

- En tout cas, elle est comme toi et préfère le football. Tu veux l'endormir, tu la mets devant un match de baseball par contre, un match de football, elle regarde avec des grands yeux.

- Elle soutient au moins les Patriots ?

- Bien sûr et l'équipe universitaire de son papa, les Eagles du Boston College même si ça fait exaspère Tommy qui espérait que sa nièce devienne la nouvelle Lizzie Arlington*. »

Jane se sentait bien avec Casey. Leur journée ressemblait à celle d'une famille Lambda et ça lui plutôt bien. Elle passait une si belle journée qu'elle ne vit pas passer l'heure et quand elle rentra enfin chez elle, elle eut le droit à des remontrances de sa mère qui avait fini par se faire un sang d'encre. Elle expédia rapidement la discussion et alla se coucher mais la nuit qu'elle passa était à l'opposé de sa journée. Les cauchemars l'assaillaient et la tenaient éveillée comme au temps de sa chasse à l'homme contre Hoyt. Elle vit de la lumière dans la villa voisine et décida d'aller rendre visite à sa meilleure amie avec qui elle n'avait presque pas passé de temps depuis l'explosion.

**BEACON HILL, BOSTON, MASSACHUSETTS, 03:20 :**

Maura était plongée dans la lecture d'un roman et n'entendit pas son amie entrée. La belle brune l'observa avant de faire remarquer sa présence. La légiste sursauta avant de l'inviter à s'assoir à ses côtés. Elle déposa son livre sur la table basse et se tourna vers son amie qui semblait avoir envie de discuter et de vider son cœur.

« - Je suis dans la merde, Maura.

* * *

**Alors? Qu'est-ce qui se passe selon vous? Pourquoi Jane est dans la merde? (Ne cherchez pas trop loin, la réponse est dans le texte^^)**

**Lizzie Arlington: Championne nationale de Baseball ayant évolué en MBL (Majeur Baseball League).**

**J'ai hâte de vous lire et vous souhaite en attendant une merveilleuse soirée.**

**Bien à vous,**

**K. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voici la troisième partie. :)**

**C'est l'avant dernier chapitre... :) Pour les habitués, je sais que vous devez penser que mon sadisme n'est pas au rendez-vous. Je sais, j'avoue ne pas être très en forme mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré tout. :)**

**Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture. :)**

**Bien à vous,**

**K.**

* * *

_« - Je suis dans la merde, Maura._

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Maura inquiète.

- Je crois que je suis amoureuse.

- Comment ça ? Je comprends pas.

- Ben, y'a pas plus clair que ça. Je suis amoureuse, tu sais ce truc que tu aimes expliquer scientifiquement. Répondit Jane avec le sourire.

- J'avais compris. Mais pourquoi tu es dans la merde ? Je n'vois pas où est le problème. Tu es célibataire et à moins qu'il soit marié...

- Non, il n'est pas marié.

- Eh bien, il était temps que tu oublies Casey.

- C'est Casey. Répondit Jane en détournant le regard.

- Quoi ? Tu plaisante ? Mais comment ?

- Il est de retour en ville depuis l'explosion. S'exclama Jane en redressant la tête, tout à coup décomplexée par ses aveux. Et j'ai pas résisté, je l'ai revue. Si tu l'avais vu avec Savannah… Il était magique. Je saurai pas te l'expliquer mais…

- Et tu viens à la maison en pleine nuit pour me dire ça ? Tu comptes faire quoi ? Demanda Maura à la limite de la vexation.

- J'en sais rien, j'arrivais pas à dormir, j'ai vu que tu étais réveillée. T'es ma meilleure amie, Maura, je pensais que tu aurais une idée pour m'aider.

- Oui, j'en ai une. Oublie-le. Il va repartir et une fois de plus, tu vas avoir le cœur brisé.

- Pas cette fois.

- Pourquoi ça changerait, Jane? Il va repartir et vous laisser toutes les deux, encore une fois. Et c'est nous qui allons te ramasser à la petite cuillière.

- Il ne m'a jamais laissé. Enfin, si mais... Il a toujours appelé. Dès qu'il pouvait, il était présent par vidéo pour Savi. Il était tellement là que Savi l'a reconnu tout de suite quand il l'a prise dans ses bras, la première fois qu'ils se sont vus.

- Je n'comprends pas, Jane, qu'est-ce que ça change? Il ne sera pas avec toi. Ce n'est pas toi qui disait vouloir te reconstruire? Vouloir une vraie famille et en profiter parce que la vie était trop courte?

- J'ai dit ça oui, mais Casey est le père de Savannah et je refuse qu'il n'ai pas sa place dans la vie de sa fille.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, Jane. Quoi que tu fasses, je serai là pour t'épauler mais je te fais simplement remarquer qu'à chaque fois, c'est toi qui souffre dans cette histoire.

- Tu avais Ian, il faut croire que mon Ian à moi, c'est Casey.

- Sauf que moi, j'ai remplacé Ian et que maintenant, j'ai Jack.

- Ouai. Ben, je suis sûrement pas encore prête à le laisser dans le passé.

- Bon, alors, on va faire simple après son départ, je vais reprendre ce que j'avais commencé avant son arrivée dans ta vie. Je vais te trouver quelqu'un comme ça, ce sera réglé.

- Eh, Maura! Attends... Tu peux me dire combien de café tu as bu?

- Depuis ce matin?

- Maura?

- J'ai arrêté de compter après l'appel de Hope. »

Jane ne put s'empêcher de rire. Une fois de plus, Maura était une véritable pile électrique comme à chaque que l'une ou l'autre de ses mères appelaient. Cette fois-ci, c'était un appel de sa mère biologique qui avait fait de Maura une droguée à la caféine insomniaque.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait?

- M'inviter à la soirée annuelle de la Médecine. Il n'y a que les grands médecins qui y sont conviés. On y fait mais on y défait aussi les réputations.

- Tu es une experte dans ton domaine. Pourquoi être stressée?

- Parce qu'elle m'a invité comme avec Cailin. Pas en tant que médecin mais comme sa fille.

- C'est une excellente nouvelle. Tu vas pouvoir dire fièrement qui tu es. Tu en as parlé à Constance? Je suis sûre qu'elle a dit la même chose que moi.

- Depuis que tu es devenue amie avec ma mère, je me sens légèrement en minorité.

- Mais non, je serai toujours de ton côté. Seulement les choses changent.

- Savannah est comme sa petite-fille alors ça c'est certain, les choses changent. Elle parle déjà de lui trouver une place dans la meilleure école d'art du pays. Elle m'a encore ce matin au téléphone. "Elle a du talent, j'en suis sûre!"

- Tu es la marraine de Savi alors il y a de forte chance qu'elle devienne artiste... Ou médecin légiste. Ajouta Jane avec une légère moue.

- Quoi? C'est bien médecin légiste. Elle serait sûrement excellente.

- Oui, mais je préférai artiste, elle n'aurait pas à voir des cadavres à longueurs de journée. »

La conversation qui avait agréablement déviée dura toute la nuit, entre souvenirs et fou-rires. Maura était contente de pouvoir enfin retrouver sa meilleure amie comme avant. Cette semaine où elle avait été distante et presque froide avec elle avait comme disparue en un claquement de doigts. La belle blonde savait que la présence de Casey était la raison du comportement étrange de Jane et comme toujours, elle lui pardonnait. Ne dit-on pas que lorsqu'on aime, on pardonne?

« - Janie, il est six heures et demie, je dois me préparer. Il y en a qui bosse. Ajouta Maura en se levant du canapé.

- Déjà!? Quand est-ce qu'on a fait une nuit blanche comme celle-ci?

- Le dernière? Ça remonte à plus de deux ans puisque Savi n'était pas née.

- Vas falloir qu'on reprenne cette habitude, ça m'avait manqué.

- C'est quand tu veux. »

Jane la regardait faire son café et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'une fois de plus, Maura choisissait de faire compliquée quand elle pouvait faire simple. Elle préféra s'évader en prétextant aller voir Savannah pour ne pas succomber à son envie de parler boulot.

Quand elle rentra chez sa mère, cette dernière était déjà debout à faire le petit déjeuner. Elle lui sourit et vint l'embrasser sur la tempe.

« - Tu es déjà debout, Ma'?

- Et toi, déjà debout ou pas encore couchée? Me regarde pas comme ça, je te connais comme si je t'avais faite.

- J'ai passé la nuit à discuter avec Maura. C'est dingue mais ça m'a fait un bien fou. Tu veux que je t'aide à faire quelque chose?

- Non, tu devrais te reposer. Je te rappelle que tu as réchappé d'une explosion et que tu avais promis au médecin de suivre ses consignes.

- Je vais faire attention, c'est promis, Ma'. Répondit Jane en s'asseyant au comptoir. »

Angela se tourna vers sa fille surprise. En effet, cette discussion lui avait fait un bien fou. Si bien qu'Angela ne pût se retenir de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis des années.

« - Y'a quoi entre vous deux?

- Nous deux, tu parles de Maura et moi?

- Oui, je sais pas quelque chose a comme changé.

- Non, on est toujours amies... Attends? Tu penses que Maura et moi, on est... Ma'!

- Ben, quoi, j'en sais rien, ça se fait beaucoup en ce moment et puis, tu sais, je n'ai rien contre, Maura est quelqu'un de très bien.

- Sauf que d'une, elle a quelqu'un, que de deux ce serait comme sortir avec ma sœur, c'est... Juste non et puis de toute façon, y'a déjà eu Tommy et Frankie, elle ne va pas rajouter mon nom à son tableau de chasse.

- Quoi tes frères ont... Ouh, ils vont m'entendre. S'exclama Angela avec sérieux.

- Mais non, Ma'. Ils ont juste flirté avec elle... Attends, si je comprends bien ça te gênerait pas que je couche avec elle mais par contre les garçons, non.

- Elle couche avec qui elle veut, je m'en fiche, c'est juste que...

- Ça va, Ma'. Arrête-toi là, tu t'enfonces. Dis-moi, le chef est pas là? Je voudrai lui parler de ma reprise.

- Déjà parti au bureau depuis une demi-heure et pour ta reprise pas avant deux semaines. Ordre du médecin, tu te rappelles?

- À vos ordres, chef. Je vais me coucher. »

Jane ne resta pas couchée bien longtemps. Sa fille se réveilla deux heures plus tard. Jane la prit avec elle dans son lit et toutes les deux profitèrent d'un petit câlin quand le téléphone de Jane sonna.

« - Rizzoli?

- Salut, Jane... Je te réveille?

- Non, Savi l'a fait avant toi. Tu veux lui parler?

- Bien sûr mais d'abord, j'aimerai vous inviter toutes les deux pour déjeuner. Je suis sûre que Savi aime les pâtes de chez Tony? Répondit Casey avec le sourire.

- Elle adore ça.

- Alors, je suis sûre qu'elle aimera les pâtes de Gloria. C'est la femme d'un de mes anciens camarades qui a un restaurant à Boston. J'aimerai qu'on y aille ensemble. Qu'on soit une vraie famille, une dernière fois avant mon départ.

- D'accord. À quelle heure? Je te préviens, on est encore en train de traîner au lit en pyjama.

- Et bien, prévenez-moi quand vous êtes prête. Je vous attendrai sur notre banc.

- Parfait. Répondit Jane en embrassant Savi dans les cheveux. Chérie, tu veux parler à Papa? »

Ce fut comme toujours Casey qui parlait plus que Savi. Mais la petite fille écoutait son père avec attention et surtout avec le sourire. Quand la petite fille rendit le téléphone à sa mère, elle raccrocha.

« - On va se préparer pour déjeuner avec papa. Il part bientôt.

- Non!

- Tu n'veux pas aller manger avec papa?

- Si! Pas partir.

- C'est son travail, chérie. Mais il t'a promis qu'il reviendrait vite. »

Savi descendit du lit et toutes les deux se préparèrent. Pendant le petit déjeuner, préparé comme tous les matins depuis l'explosion par Angela, était plutôt silencieux. Jane dormait à moitié sur sa tasse de café.

« - Pourquoi tu ne dors pas plus longtemps? Je me serai occupée de Savannah.

- Merci, Ma' mais j'ai des choses à faire avec Savi, aujourd'hui.

- Ah, d'accord. Tu es sûre que ça va?

- Oui, Ma', je vais très bien. C'est juste que je reprends bientôt le boulot et que je veux profiter du temps que j'ai pour être avec Savi. »

Angela sentait bien que Jane lui cachait quelque chose et elle comptait bien l'apprendre auprès de celle qui savait tout et surtout qui ne savait pas mentir. Elle avait besoin d'être rassurée et seulement Maura avait le pouvoir de le faire.

**PARC IN BOSTON, MASSACHUSETTS, 11:30 :**

Savannah sauta au cou de son père et lui offrit un câlin. Casey l'embrassa dans les cheveux avant d'offrir un sourire à Jane.

« - Tu as l'air toute endormie.

- J'ai dormi seulement deux heures. J'ai plus l'âge de faire des nuits blanches entre copines.

- Tu aurais dû me le dire. J'aurai reporté au goûter.

- J'étais réveillée de toute façon. Alors, le restaurant de Gloria est où?

- À deux rues d'ici. Répondit Casey en se levant. »

Savannah observait le monde depuis les épaules de Casey. Le séduisant général qui portait son uniforme de tous les jours tenait fermement les chevilles de sa fille de peur qu'elle ne tombe.

« - Elle est pas trop lourde?

- C'est un poids plume, je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir. Répondit Casey avec le sourire. Dis-moi, tu reprends quand le travail?

- On m'enlève les points après demain, et normalement mercredi prochain, je suis apte à reprendre le travail mais je crois que je vais prendre un peu de vacances.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle. N'oublie pas que j'ai toujours le chalet de mes parents dans le Maine, si tu veux y aller avec Savi, c'est avec plaisir que je te le prête.

- Je vais y réfléchir. C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pris de vacances loin du boulot. La dernière fois, c'était... Je sais même plus.

- Alors, allons manger, ça nous changera les idées. »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Jane se sentait comme une vraie famille. Casey s'occupait de Savi comme tout vrai père le ferait et ça lui faisait chaud au cœur même si au fond, elle savait que cela prendrait fin dès le soir venu.

Casey mît immédiatement les choses au clair, interdiction de parler boulot durant cette dernière journée alors ils parlèrent des seules choses qu'ils avaient en commun, Savannah et le sport mais surtout Savannah.

« - Attends, on parle bien de la même Constance Isles? La mère de Maura?

- Oui, on parle bien d'elle. Depuis qu'elle a rencontrée Savi, elle veut à tout prix faire d'elle une artiste qui prendra sa suite comme Maura ne l'a pas fait.

- Après tout artiste, c'est toujours mieux que Soldat ou Flic, on sera moins inquiet. Répondit Casey avec le sourire.

- Bien sûr, vivre sans rien et sous les ponts parce qu'elle refusera de nous demander de l'argent parce qu'elle a ton caractère.

- Ton caractère est pas mal aussi. Ajouta Casey en faisant un clin d'œil à Savi. Tu feras ce que tu voudras, on sera toujours là pour toi.

- Oui, 'fin si elle pouvait éviter truand ce serait bien quand même. »

La discussion continua tranquillement. Si bien que les minutes puis les heures passèrent trop vite. Jane fut sortie de ses pensées par son téléphone. Elle s'excusa auprès de Casey, elle embrassa sa fille dans les cheveux et sortie sur la terrasse pour répondre.

« - Ma'? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Je voulais savoir si ça allait, je m'inquiétais.

- Maman, je vais bien. Je n'suis pas mourante!

- Peut-être mais tu es pas encore guérie complètement et je ne veux pas qui vous arrive quelque chose à toi ou Savannah.

- Maman, on va très bien. On sera de retour pour le dîner. Ça te va? Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça, on ne risque rien.

- D'accord. Je fais des Linguini au saumon?

- Ce sera parfait. On se voit tout à l'heure.

- À tout à l'heure. Je t'aime, ma chérie.

- Moi aussi, Ma'. »

Elle raccrocha et retourna auprès de Casey et Savannah. Le séduisant général riait avec sa fille qui avait la bouche couvert de chocolat.

« - Désolée, Savi voulait goûter à la glace au chocolat.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je passerai plus de temps à laver son tee-shirt. Répondit Jane avec le sourire.

- Tu veux un dessert?

- Ça ira, merci. C'est bon, mon trésor?

- Oui, goûte! S'exclama Savannah en tendant sa cuillère.

- Hum, c'est très bon.

- C'était ta mère? Demanda Casey avec le sourire.

- Comment tu le sais?

- Tu fais toujours la même tête quand ta mère appelle. »

Casey prit délicatement la main de Jane et lui embrassa les doigts avant de reporter son attention sur Savannah qui venait de finir son dessert.

« - C'est officiel, manger toute seule, ce n'est pas encore ça.

- Laisse donc le temps faire, Jane. Elle finira par y arriver. On va au parc, trésor? Ajouta Casey en débarbouillant Savannah.

- Ouiii! »

La petite famille passa le reste de l'après-midi à jouer au parc. Savannah jouait au ballon avec son père quand le téléphone de Casey sonna.

« - Jane, tu peux répondre. Si c'est Shermann, dis-lui que je rappelle.

- Téléphone du général Jones.

- Bonjour, madame, je suis le capitaine Shermann, le général Jones est disponible?

- Pas pour le moment mais il vous rappellera dans un moment.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, madame. Dites-lui que le Général Pedford veut le voir de toute urgence. Répondit Shermann avec inquiétude.

- Je vais lui dire, tout de suite. Bonne nuit, Shermann.

- Merci, madame. »

Jane raccrocha et alla rejoindre Casey. Quand elle lui parla de sa discussion avec Shermann, Casey perdit son sourire. Il allait devoir écourter sa dernière journée avec les deux femmes de sa vie pour un haut gradé qui s'était levé du pied gauche.

« - C'est pas grave. On te verra ce soir avant ton départ, enfin, si tu veux bien?

- Savannah risque d'être fatiguée, non?

- Je pense qu'elle préfère te voir partir. Chérie, ce soir, papa, s'en va. Tu voudras allée, lui dire au revoir? Demanda Jane en prenant Savannah dans ses bras.

- Oui. Apa! Ajouta Savi en tendant les bras vers Casey. »

Savannah serra ses bras autour de la nuque de son père et vint se blottir contre lui. Jane voyait rarement Savi agir ainsi. Elle faisait des câlins rapides pour faire plaisir avant de retourner à ses jeux.

**BEACON HILL, BOSTON, MASSACHUSETTS, 18h30 :**

« - On est rentré. S'écria Jane en ouvrant la porte. »

Savannah entra dans le salon et vint voir Angela qui préparait les derniers détails du dîner. Jane embrassa sa mère dans les cheveux avant de se servir une bière.

« - Savi, chérie. Enlève tes chaussures si tu montes sur le canapé.

- Tu m'as l'air épuisée, Janie, tu es sûre que tout va bien.

- Oui, maman, je vais très bien! Pourquoi ces questions? Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu encore qui t'inquiète.

- Rien, j'ai juste l'impression que tu me cache quelque chose et ça fini rarement bien!

- Écoute, Ma'... Je t'expliquerai demain, promis.

- D'accord. Nous passons à table dans cinq minutes. Tu as prévue quelque chose pour ce soir?

- On va voir les bateaux partir avec Savi, ce soir.

- Elle est comme toi, elle connaît le nom des bateaux par cœur. Elle passe des heures à regarder celui de James Watkins.

- « L'espérance ». Oui, l'autre fois, elle ne voulait plus partir. Répondit Jane avec le sourire. En même temps, je la comprends, ce voilier est magnifique. »

Sean et un jeune homme arrivèrent dans le salon. Cavanaugh embrassa Angela sur le front avant de saluer Jane et de prendre Savannah dans ses bras.

« - Jane, je te présente Conor, mon neveu. Il vient voir les universités américaines.

- Enchanté, jeune homme. Bienvenue à Boston. J'espère que ton oncle t'a montré autre chose que le commissariat.

- Oui, madame, nous avons visité les parcs de la ville et j'ai pu voir l'université. Je crois que je pourrai me plaire ici.

- C'est une merveilleuse ville, ici. Mais, s'il te plait, c'est Jane. »

Conor se mît rapidement à jouer avec la petite Savannah qui lui en faisait voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Jane se sentait de plus en plus rassurée. Elle qui avait peur de reprendre le travail, elle qui avait peur de repartir sur terrain en laissant seule sa petite princesse se sentait tout à coup apaisée. Jamais sa fille ne se retrouverait seule même s'il venait à lui arriver quelque chose en service, sa famille serait là pour veiller sur Savannah.

« - Madame Rizzoli, votre tiramisu est un délice.

- Merci. Et puis... C'est Angela pour la famille.

- Je vais essayer.

- Reprends du tiramisu va, j'ai l'impression que vous ne mangez pas beaucoup en Irlande. Répondit Angela avec humour.

- Mama? Partir trop tard! Intervint Savi en tirant sur le chemisier de Jane.

- On part dans cinq minutes, chérie. On ne sera pas en retard, c'est promis. Répondit Jane en la prenant sur ses genoux. Tu veux pas goûter le tiramisu de mamie? »

Savannah avait déjà la réputation de gourmande dans la famille. Dès qu'elle pouvait goûter quelque chose, elle le goûtait ça lui valait parfois quelques surprises mais ce n'était pas grave.

« - Jane, allez-y. Ce serait dommage de rater ça. Intervint Angela avec tendresse. Les garçons me tiendront compagnie.

- Bon, bon, on va y aller alors si mamie nous met dehors. On va peut-être se débarbouiller avant. Ce soir, on dort en face que tu puisses profiter de ta soirée.

- D'accord mais si ça n'dérange pas Maura.

- Elle s'ennuie sans son Jack alors on va lui tenir compagnie. »

Jane et Savi quittèrent la maison une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Bien que le printemps soit parfaitement installé et agréable, Jane avait emmitouflé sa fille de peur qu'elle attrape froid. Le vent bostonien était parfois traître et il était hors de question que Savannah tombe malade.

**AÉROPORT MILITAIRE DE BOSTON, MASSACHUSETTS, 20:30 :**

« - Regarde, chérie. Papa est là-bas. »

Jane s'assura qu'il n'y avait aucun danger et que Casey les avait vu avant de lâcher la main de Savannah qui trottina jusqu'aux bras de son père.

« - Ouh, mon trésor. S'exclama Casey en soulevant la petite fille pour l'embrasser sur le front. Tu es sage avec maman et promis, je t'appelle dès que j'arrive. D'accord?

- Apa! Murmura Savi en se blottissant contre lui.

- Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était venir ici. Elle avait peur de te manquer. Tu es tout seul?

- Non, les autres attendent dans le hangar. Ils ont déjà dit « au revoir » à leur famille chez eux.

- Viens, chérie. Tu fais un bisou à papa, il doit partir.

- Non! Apa!

- Je reviens, bientôt, trésor. Je te le promets. »

Casey offrit un gros câlin à sa fille avant de s'en séparer à contrecœur. Jane allait le laisser partir comme ça mais elle craqua. Elle le rattrapa par le bras.

« - Casey, attends.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Pour seule réponse il eut le droit à un tendre baiser comme lorsqu'ils étaient retrouvé après un an de silence suite à l'opération de Casey. Jane avait eu besoin comme pour se rassurer qu'elle savait encore aimer cet homme qui la faisait chavirer.

« - Fais attention à toi.

- Promis. Et puis, tu me protège. Dit-il en sortant de sa poche la bague qu'elle aurait du porter. Tu es toujours avec moi.

- File. Répondit-elle avec le sourire. »

Savi fit un signe de la main à son père avant de se blottir tout contre sa mère. Jane regarda disparaître Casey dans le hangar et tourna les talons au son des moteurs d'avion.

Maura n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Une fois de plus, elle avait le cœur brisé et assailli par l'inquiétude. Le chemin du retour fut plus que délicat.

**BEACON HILL, BOSTON, MASSACHUSETTS, 23:30 :**

Maura les attendait dans le salon. Jane alla coucher sa fille dans la chambre d'amis avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Elle était épuisée et pourtant elle n'avait qu'une envie tout déballer à son amie. Mais ce fut Maura qui prit la parole.

« - Il est parti? Demanda Maura en lui tendant une bière.

- Ouai, j'ai emmené la petite voir les bateaux pour lui changer les idées mais je crois surtout qu'elle ne comprend pas tout ce qui se passe. Répondit Jane en vidant la moitié de la bouteille.

- Elle n'a pas deux ans. Les enfants comprennent pas tout à cet âge-là et heureusement sinon il perdrait bien trop vite leur passion et leur innocence.

- Je sais bien. Mais j'assure pas du tout avec elle. Depuis qu'elle est née, c'est la première fois que je passe autant de temps avec elle. Je crois que cette explosion m'a remis les neurones en place.

- Tu sais que c'est impossible. Scientifiquement parlant...

- C'est une façon de parler. Soupira Jane mal à l'aise. Je veux dire que cette explosion m'a montré où étaient mes véritables priorités. Et ça commence avec Savannah. Elle n'a pas deux ans, elle ne voit jamais sa mère et encore moins son père. C'est pas une vie. J'adore mon métier et je sais que j'aurai beaucoup de mal à vivre sans mais je n'peux pas vivre sans ma fille. Ce n'est pas possible.

- Jane... vous êtes des parents aimants. En tout cas, toi, c'est certain. Casey, je n'en sais rien, je ne l'ai pas vu agir.

- Il est merveilleux. Pour être sincère, cette semaine, j'ai retrouvé le Casey que j'ai aimé par le passé. Il était père pas militaire. Savannah l'adore mais je ne supporterai pas de vivre encore et encore les larmes de Savi pour les départs de son père.

- Ça veut dire quoi? Que tu le quitte enfin, pour de bon, cette fois?

* * *

**Alors? Jane va-t-elle quitter Casey pour de bon? Va-t-elle trouver un arrangement pour que tout le monde y trouve son bonheur?**

**Courage la suite et fin de cette fiction arrive bientôt. :)**

**Je vous embrasse et vous remercie d'être toujours au rendez-vous.**

**Bien à vous,**

**K. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici la troisième et dernière partie. :) Oui, déjà, je sais que je vous ai habitué à plus long mais je reprends petit à petit le chemin de l'écriture de fanfictions. :)**

**J'espère que cette histoire vous a plus malgré le peu de review que j'ai pu lire. (J'avoue que j'y ai pris gout... J'adore vous lire...^^)**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Bien à vous,**

**K.**

* * *

_- Ça veut dire quoi? Que tu le quitte, enfin, pour de bon cette fois?_

- Non, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de changer de vie et d'en profiter pendant qu'il est encore temps.

- Tu pars dans les Balkans? Demanda Maura à la limite de la panique.

- Pas dans l'immédiat mais c'est une possibilité. J'ai besoin de lui, bien plus que je ne le pensais et Savanna aussi à besoin de son père. Si lui ne vient pas à Boston, c'est moi qui irait à Ferizaj.

- Tu sais que ta mère ne s'en remettra jamais si tu pars. »

Jane se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé et se mît à jouer avec sa bouteille de bière. Les yeux fermés, elle se mît une fois de plus à peser le pour et le contre quand on sonna tout à coup à la porte.

« - Qui ça peut bien être à une heure pareille? Demanda Maura avec surprise.

- Pas ma mère, elle sonne jamais. Peut-être Jack. Répondit Jane avec un grand sourire.

- Non, il rentre, demain dans la soirée.

- Il te fait peut-être une surprise. Bouge pas, je vais voir. Ajouta Jane en posant sa bouteille sur la table basse. »

Jane se leva et alla à la porte. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, Maura ne pût s'empêcher de demander qui c'était mais Jane fut dans l'incapacité de répondre.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Bégaya Jane timidement.

- J'avais oublié de te donner les clefs du chalet.

- Casey! Souffla-t-elle en plongeant dans ses bras. Dis-moi, la vérité. Tu reste? Combien de temps?

- Toujours... L'armée, c'est fini. »

Jane n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle s'écarta avec surprise et plongea son regard dans celui de Casey. Il semblait dire la vérité.

« - Tu as démissionné?

- Non, j'ai pris une retraite bien mérité. Tu avais raison, j'ai pas fait les bons choix. J'ai failli vous perdre une fois, je n'veux plus revivre ça. Si bien sûr, tu m'accepte toujours dans ta vie.

- Hum.. Faut que je réfléchisse... Qui te dit que j'ai pas quelqu'un?

- Je sais pas, je n'l'ai pas vu de toute la semaine ce quelqu'un mais si il y a quelqu'un alors, je m'en vais. »

Il recula faisant semblant de partir mais Jane le rattrapa. Elle avait déjà failli le perdre plus d'une fois, il était hors de question qu'elle vive cela encore une fois.

Maura dans le salon commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle avait besoin de savoir ce qui se tramait sur le pas de sa porte. Quand elle vit Casey et Jane en train de s'embrasser comme au premier jour, elle ne pût s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

« - Alors tu n'pars plus, Jane?

- Non... Répondit Jane en se retournant sourire aux lèvres. On reste à Boston.

- Bonsoir Maura. Ajouta Casey en serrant Jane tendrement contre lui. Merci d'avoir veillé sur elles.

- Avec plaisir. Restez pas dehors, si Angela sort, elle va réveiller tout le quartier. Répondit Maura avec un ton amusé. Bière monsieur le Général?

- Avec plaisir, mais je n'suis plus général. C'est du passé. »

Le couple suivit Maura jusqu'au salon. La belle légiste reprit la conversation en taquinant Casey qui finalement l'avait bien mérité.

« - Alors maintenant c'est quoi? Amiral? Sénateur? Ah non, je sais, président!

- Non, rien de tout ça, juste Casey. Je te laisse briguer le poste de président, tu seras bien meilleure que moi. Répondit Casey avec le sourire. »

Jane ne pût s'empêcher de rire en imaginant Maura présidente des États-Unis d'Amérique. Cela ferait sûrement rire la moitié de l'univers. Des discours scientifiques incompréhensibles en guise de programme et une tortue sillonnée en guise d'animal de compagnie à la maison blanche.

Maura quant à elle, en voulait toujours à Casey d'avoir abandonné Jane et Savannah mais le fait de voir son amie de nouveau avec des étoiles dans les yeux lui fit ravaler sa rancœur et trinquer avec le héros revenu.

« - Racontez nous tout, juste Casey. Ajouta Maura avec le sourire.

- Il n'y a rien à raconter. J'ai pris cette décision, le jour de l'explosion. Seulement la paperasse, c'est long et je craignais devoir repartir avant que ma demande soit accepté, c'est pour cela que je n'ai rien dit. Ma demande a été accepté quelque minutes après le départ des filles. Alors, je suis allée à la base de Boston régler ce qu'il y avait à régler et me voilà.

- Alors plus de départ pour l'autre bout du monde.

- Juste un aller-retour la semaine prochaine pour la transmission du commandement. Mais après c'est fini.

- Alors, à votre nouvelle vie, général ! S'exclama Maura en levant son verre. »

Le héros était de retour pour le plus grand bonheur de Jane qui ne se gêna pas pour le faire comprendre en embrassant Casey tendrement.

« - Maman! »

Savannah était debout à la porte de la chambre. Elle se frottait les yeux, fatiguée. Jane se leva immédiatement et vient la prendre dans ses bras. Elle rattrapa de justesse «Barold» le gros mouton que Savi avait pour peluche.

« - On t'a réveillée, trésor. Je suis désolée.

- Câlin... »

Jane avait compris le message. Ce soir-là, Savannah s'était endormie sans son câlin, Jane devait rattraper cela et vite.

« - Avant le câlin, regarde qui est revenu.

- Apa! S'exclama Savannah en voyant son père. »

Casey se leva et vint embrasser tendrement sa fille dans les cheveux. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'éloigner, Savi s'était déjà agrippé à son cou et réclamait un câlin. Le séduisant ex-militaire ne se fit pas prié bien longtemps.

Jane vint rejoindre Maura dans le salon et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

« - Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. Casey a changé.

- Ça reste à voir sur le long terme.

- Maura, pourquoi tant de pessimisme? Ça ne te ressemble pas.

- Je n'suis pas pessimiste. C'est... Je crois que je suis restais trop longtemps avec ta mère, aujourd'hui.

- Tu lui as tout dit? C'est ça... Je comprends mieux maintenant les réflexions implicites de ma mère.

- J'suis désolée, je voulais pas mais tu la connais. Elle m'a refait le coup des lignes de la main. Je...

- T'excuse pas. De toute façon, Casey fera partie de ma vie que ma mère le veuille ou non. Après tout, c'est le père de ma fille...

- Et l'homme que tu aimes.

- Exactement! Répondit Jane fièrement. Et toi, ton Jack, c'est le bon cette fois.

- Pour le moment, oui. Mais on verra mercredi, il doit rencontrer ma famille de fou. S'il survit à ça...

- Alors ce sera le bon.

- Parfaitement! Répondit Maura en riant. »

La bonne humeur était de retour. Jane et Maura tentaient d'imaginer comment Jack allait réagir face à la famille de Maura et une chose était certaine, il risquait d'être très surpris.

« - Je crois qu'il n'y a pas que Savannah qui s'est endormi.

- Laisse-le, je crois qu'il a largement mérité son moment tranquille avec sa fille. Répondit Jane avec son sourire amoureux.

- Y'a que lui qui peut te mettre dans cet état. Sincèrement, j'espère que cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne. C'est agréable de te voir heureuse comme ça. »

Alors que Jane écoutait Maura lui raconter les différentes aventures qu'elle avait vécu en compagnie de son cher Jack, Angela fit son apparition dans le salon.

« - Alors, les bateaux, ça s'est bien passé?

- Très bien. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es là.

- J'ai plus de champagne au frais et disons que j'espérai que Maura en ait.

- Ma' tu devrais ouvrir un club des plus mauvaises menteuses avec Maura. Tu n'sais pas mentir. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Bon, d'accord. Je venais voir comment tu allais. Maura m'a tout raconté pour Casey et je m'inquiétais. Voilà!

- Je vais très bien. Casey est avec la petite. Tu n'as qu'à aller vérifier. Il n'est pas parti.

- Il a déserté? Demanda Angela presque choquée.

- Non, il a pris sa retraite. Il est de nouveau un simple civil.

- Eh bien, il en aura mis du temps pour revoir ses priorités. S'exclama Angela en s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté de Jane. Et toi? Comment tu vis ça?

- Très bien. Mon homme est rentré à la maison. Ma fille a retrouvé son père. Je crois que ma vie a repris son cour de la meilleure des manières.

- Jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Marmonna Angela.

- Mais non... Ne t'inquiète pas. S'exclama Jane en faisant un câlin à sa mère. J'ai décidé de partir en vacances quelques temps. Comme ça tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter. D'accord?

- Avec ou sans Casey?

- Avec évidemment! On va partir en famille. »

Angela lui sourit avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Jane grogna et la repoussa comme elle avait l'habitude de faire par le passé.

« - Ma', ça suffit! Pas ça.

- Désolée. Bon, je retourne voir Sean, je crois que Conor est retourné dormir chez son futur colocataire.

- Son colocataire? Sean a avalé ça?

- Jane! S'exclama Angela. Chacun a son lot de secrets.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais, hier encore.

- Ça n'a rien avoir, tu es ma fille. »

Jane et Maura ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Angela se leva en leur faisant les gros yeux, ce qui n'arrangea pas le fou rire des deux jeunes femmes.

« - N'oubliez pas le champagne, Angela!

- Sale môme! »

Après le départ d'Angela, Jane embrassa Maura sur la joue, la remercia d'être toujours là pour elle et sa famille et alla rejoindre Casey et Savannah pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

**BEACON HILL, BOSTON, MASSACHUSETTS, un mois plus tard, 11:30 :**

« - Profite de ces vacances pour te reposer, Janie. Tu vas en avoir besoin pour la suite.

- Oui, maman, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

- Fais-nous pleins de bébé Jane qu'on ait enfin notre équipe de baseball. S'exclama Frankie pour la taquiner.

- Trouve déjà le courage d'inviter Nina à dîner après on verra.

- Bim, un-zéro balle au centre. Intervint Tommy avec le sourire. »

Jane sourit à son jeune frère avant de prendre Frankie dans ses bras. Le renouveau était une chose étrange pour Jane mais ce changement lui faisait un bien fou.

« - Jane, avant que tu partes, je peux te parler? Demanda Maura discrètement.

- Bien sûr. Viens, allons sur la terrasse. »

Maura semblait perturbée et Jane pensait que c'était dû au fait que Jack et elle venait d'essuyer leur première violente dispute. Mais la raison était tout autre.

« - Écoute, j'ai moi aussi quelque chose à te dire mais dis-moi plutôt, c'est à cause de Jack?

- Non, ça n'a rien avoir avec Jack, enfin, pas directement.

- Dis-moi, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. S'exclama Jane en prenant la main de Maura dans les siennes. »

Maura eut un sourire triste en découvrant la bague au doigt de Jane. Elle soupira avant de dire tendrement.

« - Jolie bague.

- Oui, c'est un cadeau de Casey. Ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose pour le moment mais c'était le deal entre nous. Il reste, je la porte, il dérape, il prend la porte. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Euh, je... Tu crois que je devrais continuer avec Jack? Tenta Maura pas du tout convaincu par sa question.

- C'est ça que tu voulais me dire? Bien sûr que tu dois continuer avec lui. Il est merveilleux, tendre et attentionné et ce n'est pas un tueur en série. Vous vous aimez, ce n'est qu'une dispute, ça passera. Rassurée?

- Ouai, fais attention à toi dans le Maine. Et reviens vite, le boulot sans toi, ce n'est pas pareil.

- Promis. J't'adore. Murmura Jane en l'embrassant sur la joue. Et n'oublie pas Jack est génial!

- Pas autant que toi. Ajouta Maura après le départ de Jane. »

Jane avait retrouvé le sens véritable du mot famille. Le renouveau semblait réel et éternel. Elle ne se souciait plus de recevoir un coup de fil pour lui annoncer la mort de son homme puisqu'il était dorénavant chaque jour à ses côtés. Elle avait retrouvé celui qu'elle avait aimé par le passé. Elle vivait enfin la vie dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Flic la journée, mère et femme le soir. Rien de mieux à souhaiter. Doux renouveau vient réchauffer mon cœur... À la vie, à l'amour.

* * *

**Alors? Cela vous a plus? J'ai été légèrement sadique mais avouons-le, même si ce n'est pas la meilleure de mes histoires, il fallait bien que je vous torture un peu. :)**

**J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu. Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation. Bon courage à ceux qui reprennent les cours dans les prochains jours.**

**Je vous embrasse.**

**K.**


End file.
